


Я знал.

by risowator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кода к трейлеру 9.22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я знал.

Дин сейчас как наркоман, каким был Сэм, когда пил демонскую кровь. Ему необходимо прикасаться к Первому клинку, потому что от их соединения, когда включается метка, по телу пробегает такая сила, такая уверенность поселяется внутри, что любые сомнения... даже не зарождаются.  
Правда, побочный эффект - хочется убивать.  
И Сэму это не нравится.

Миссия - уничтожить рыцаря ада - исполнена, и клинок, по сути, больше не нужен до решающей битвы. Вся остальная демонская нечисть отлично убивается их старым ножом. 

Клинок точно не нужен, и Сэм просит его оставить. Дин подчиняется.  
Который раз.  
Но внутри всё бурлит от непролитой агрессии. Внутри Дина жажда. И Сэм это понимает как никто другой.  
Он подходит к Дину, стоящему у стола, и знает, что ему нужно дать. Он разворачивает его, наклоняя над столом, как есть, в одежде, в полном обмундировании - оружие во внутреннем кармане куртки глухо ударяется о столешницу - и вкладывает в правую руку клинок.

\- Будет больно, - говорит Сэм, и понятно, что он имеет в виду: он помнит себя с демонской кровью внутри, он предупреждает, что не будет церемониться. В подтверждение он, ловко расправившись с пряжкой и ширинкой, сдергивает джинсы с задницы Дина. Одной рукой. Второй он держит его, Дина, кулак с зажатой в нем рукояткой клинка, и Дин уже начинает разрываться в ощущениях: сила, исходящая из древнего оружия, и прикосновения рук брата. 

Это возбуждает.

Дин чувствует, что Сэм готов - он возится со своими штанами, трется джинсой о кожу, давит через ткань членом. Потом отпускает, отступает и слышно, как шуршит фольга - сучонок подготовился, он знал, что нагнет Дина - это был вопрос времени. И Дин ему благодарен - Сэм тоже заботился о нем. Хоть так.

Большая теплая капля смазки плюхается ему на ягодицу, Дин скалится, упираясь вспотевшим лбом в стол. Ну же, Сэм, хочется сказать; и Сэм почти не растягивает, делает всё правильно - ему нужна боль - смазывает каплю с задницы, проводит большим пальцем по входу, обозначая давление, а потом толкается скользким членом. Дин старается не зажиматься, принять.  
Выходит туго.  
Входит.  
И Сэм наконец-то начинает его нормально трахать. Дин вцепляется в рукоять клинка еще сильнее, будто это подгонит Сэма шевелить задницей. 

Скользя лицом по столу, он пытается ухватиться за край свободной рукой, в ушах всё гремит: пряжка ремня, кнопки на куртке, оружие, мелочь в карманах, ключи. Сэм тяжело дышит. Член упирается в твердую поверхность и не понятно - Дин сейчас не чувствует - стоит ли у него, но он не в силах попросить, чтобы Сэм дотронулся. 

Зато Дин отчетливо осознает, что всё его внимание перетекло к Сэму, его дырка на сто процентов заинтересована исключительно Cэмовым членом в ней, и Дин понимает, что может разжать кулак, стискивающий рукоять.

Сэм сдавленно ругается и, предупреждая, выходит.  
\- Подожди, - говорит он. - Вот так.  
Он вытирает промежность шершавым краем рубашки.

Дин не понимает, что?.. 

Сэм опускается сзади на колени, утыкается лицом ему в задницу и лижет, руками на ощупь расшнуровывая ботинки Дина. Это охренительно, Сэм не теряет ритм - он всегда мог делать несколько дел одновременно - его колкий подбородок проезжается по яйцам, когда он открывает рот и втрахивается своим языком в Дина, он лижет и целует края ануса. Это мокро - у Дина уже по ногам течет. Но он тянется рукой и отводит ягодицу в сторону, чтобы дать больше доступа. Сэм не останавливается, он спускает вниз джинсы, вынимает сперва одну ногу из ботинка, потом вторую, помогает переступить через штаны, снимает носки, раздевает для себя. 

Дин сам переворачивается на спину, для этого ему надо выпустить клинок, и он не задумывается, что тот ему еще зачем-то нужен. 

Сэм ставит его ступни себе на грудь и греет ладонями, он не глядя тычется членом в задницу, отвлекая от того, что начинает целовать его пальцы на ногах. Это... это нечасто, Дин не готов это видеть, ему было бы проще, если бы Сэм просто продолжил его трахать, но тот гладит его бедра, давая мышцам привыкнуть, сгибая его под себя.  
Дин всё-таки не возражает. 

Сэм въезжает внутрь правильно-сильно, сразу же срываясь в бешеный ритм. Дина толкает вперед, потом вцепившиеся в него руки тянут назад. Дин чувствует, как натирает спину его собственная рубашка, он пытается как-то удержаться, распластав пятерню по столешнице, но ладонь мокрая, и он скользит.  
Сэм опирается рядом на стол, отпуская одну ногу, позволяя схватить себя за предплечье. Он становится опорой для них. Теперь Дина не болтает, теперь Сэм точно попадает по простате; и Дин хочет себе подрочить, но пока готов подождать. 

Смотреть на Сэма тоже удовольствие: как тот показывает зубы, сдувает прилипшие волосы, как его взгляд пожирает каждое проникновение, каждый выход - Дин подобрал свои яйца в горсть, и теперь Сэму ничто не мешает. Дин знает, он тоже так любит делать - смотреть, как они соединяются, как это иррационально правильно. 

Дин тянется к себе, на ладони след от полукруга часов Сэма - он и не заметил, как сильно сжимал запястье брата, но Сэм накрывает ладонью его член раньше, перехватывает удобнее и начинает дрочить. 

Дин перестает что-либо видеть, кроме желтых пятен перед глазами, он кончает, как ему кажется, вечность. Сэм уже не вбивается, но продолжает выдаивать, потом отфыркивается и вытирает взмокший лоб о Динову лодыжку, лежащую у него на плече. Мышцы еще не ноют, но скоро будут, и Сэм опять поглаживает их, растирает, медленно выскальзывая. Он еще не кончил, может быть, скажет, что ему и не надо.

Чертов альтруист.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Дин и тянет руку, чтобы Сэм помог ему подняться. Дин кряхтит, а стол под ним даже не скрипнул. Стол, сука, вообще-то старше его. - Давай, - он нагло хватает Сэма за член, чтобы брат стал ближе. 

Член Сэма большой, горячий и Дин так по нему соскучился. Он готов сейчас встать на колени и взять в рот.  
Но просто притягивает Сэма для поцелуя и начинает дрочить, как Сэму нужно, как он любит, толкаясь языком в рот в ритм движения кулака. 

Сэм постанывает и Дин кладет вторую руку ему на задницу, пробирается к вспотевшей промежности, скользит средним пальцем, надавливает на сжатый вход. Сэм разрывает поцелуй и роняет голову ему на плечо, он приседает, немного раскрываясь, давая Дину пропихнуть фалангу второго пальца, и зажимается, протяжно застонав, толкнувшись вперед. 

Сэм сводит его с ума. 

Дин выбивается из ритма: кулак теперь движется в одном, а пальцы в Сэме в другом. Но тому это не мешает, он уже весь повис на Дине и явно ничего не соображает, поэтому Дин позволяет себе начать шептать ему на ухо то горячее, что каждый раз вырывается из него, когда - и только так - слетают тормоза. Дин подбадривает, дразнит и подгоняет, Сэм шумно дышит ему в шею и наконец-то кончает, всхлипнув, вздрогнув всем телом. 

Эта куртка Дину сегодня не понадобится, вообще, скорее всего, надо будет еще раз принимать душ и переодеваться. Ничего, их подождут. 

Сэм обмякает на нем, едва держится на руках, за него держится, и дышит, и опять вытирает вспотевшее лицо - влажные пряди лезут в глаза и рот. Дину плевать, он сейчас спокоен, он всё еще не вынул пальцы из задницы Сэма - и это самое замечательное понимание - брат не пытается выпутаться и свалить. Дин улыбается, он опять чувствует силу. Не ту, что давал Клинок, а ту, что была раньше, много лет назад. И Дину кажется, что всё хорошо. Конечно, всё еще будет плохо, но вот сейчас - он знает.


End file.
